A variety of different devices are currently available to facilitate mounting and/or supporting a flat TV panel monitor to a wall or some other supporting surface. However, such mounting devices for a flat panel monitor are generally cumbersome to install and typically do not provide space, e.g., an internal cavity or recess, for any peripheral electronic device or accessory, including but are not limited to, a HD box(es), a video network reception box(es) (i.e., Roku), a cable TV satellite box(es), a video game device(s) or console(s), e.g., a PlayStation® console or an X-box® console, a DVD player(s), a cable TV box(es), a Blu-ray player(s), a Wired or Wireless Internet Reception Device, etc.
Conventional devices that attach and support flat panel monitors consist of a panel or bracket that attaches directly to the rear or back surface of the monitor, and a panel or a bracket that attaches directly to a wall or structure with an arm or some other connecting component that pivotally secures these two panels or brackets to one another to allow a pivoting motion thereof. While these devices are adequate in their ability to support a flat panel monitor, they do not address the typical need to accommodate associated components typically used in conjunction with a flat panel monitor, as discussed above. Accordingly, typically an additional wall mounted shelf or floor standing article of furniture is normally required to contain and support such desired peripheral electronic component(s) or accessory. Further, the need for additional, external, accessory containment limits the possible placement location of the flat panel monitor as such additional wall and/or floor space must be considered. Further, a number of wires and cables are generally required in order to connect the flat panel monitor with the peripheral electronic component(s) or accessory and such wiring can be unsightly and/or objectionable.